


Speechless

by winstonlives



Series: II tour fics [16]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: After the Final google Feud, Dirty Talk, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Tour Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 07:50:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15769752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winstonlives/pseuds/winstonlives
Summary: Dan is horny and can't wait to get into Phil's pants after the final Google Feud vid. Not only that but he wants to try something new. Phil doesn't know what's coming. Although surprised, he finds out he likes this new addition to their fun and games.





	Speechless

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the funny flirty mood and Phil's parting words on the video today.

“Why’d you speed through that outro so fast?” 

“Speechless...I’ll give you speechless,” Dan smirked, stood up and pulled his shirt over his head. “Get on the bed.” 

“What’s happening?” 

“What’s happening, is I am horny as fuck,” Dan said, reaching down to pull Phil up and over to the bed. 

“Oh,” Phil laughed and pulled his shirt off too. 

“You know what? Don’t get on the bed. Stay there.” Dan said, then dropped to his knees in front of Phil. He pulled Phil’s pants down at the same time and once level with it, took Phil’s not yet entirely erect cock in his mouth. 

 

“Holy shhh…” Phil said, buckling over a little at the waist from the suddenness of Dan’s mouth surrounding his dick. “Fuck Dan.” 

“In a little bit,” Dan said, pulling off momentarily to wrap his hand around Phil and pump as he pushed down his own pants with the other. “First I need to feel your dick in my throat.” He sucked Phil back into his mouth and did just that. He moaned around Phil, whose thighs began to quiver. 

“Jesus,” Phil panted, as he put his hands on Dan’s shoulders in order to remain upright. “You’re in a strange mood.” 

“Complaining?” Dan said, pulling off to lick the underside of Phil’s cock, then sucked and licked his balls. 

“Oh god…” Phil said as Dan sucked one of his balls, massaging it with his tongue then pulling back to let it pop out. “Fuck. I need to sit down or my knees’ll give out.” 

“Want you, hands and knees, on the bed,” Dan said, kissing Phil’s thighs before he pushed him towards the bed. “Spread your legs.” 

Phil did as he was told, then looked over his shoulder to see what Dan was going to do. Dan for his part stood at the end of the bed stroking his own dick, while his eyes combed over Phil’s body. “Dan…” Phil whined finally, feeling a little self-conscious being spread wide and stared at. 

“You fucking make my mouth water,” Dan said, climbing on the bed, knees between Phil’s legs. He reached down and pulled at Phil’s cock, as he leaned forward and licked a strip up his crease, Phil’s breath caught. “This fucking hole…” Dan said, then concentrated the tip of his tongue there, pressing in a little. 

Phil panting, dropped down onto his shoulder, “What has gotten into you? The dirty talk... Oh, fuck!” 

Dan’s mouth moved lower, sucking the skin behind Phil’s balls, as his hand gently pulled his cock back in order for him to lick the underside while Phil still was still ass up. “Just want you,” Dan said his mouth moving over Phil’s creamy skin. “So fucking hot. Love this spot.” Dan licked Phil’s entrance again. “Can’t wait to feel you squeeze around me. Can’t wait to be buried in you.” 

Phil almost laughed, he would have if he wasn’t so turned on. They never did that kind of dirty talk. Not like explicit. More along the lines of, “feels good, or more of that.” just to communicate what to focus on and what the other wants. Never the discussion of holes, and tastes and in places…like some kind of smut fic or book. The thought made Phil moan and chuckle as Dan’s fingers made their way into his body. “Fuck, more…” Phil pushed back fucking himself on Dan’s hand. 

“Love watching you take me in.” Dan said, “Ready for my cock?” 

Phil pushed up to support himself on his hands so he could look back over his shoulder. Dan didn’t wait for Phil to answer, although he wasn’t sure how to answer that question. Dan lined up and pushed in, fast enough for Phil to drop back down onto his shoulder because he couldn’t support himself anymore, but slow enough to not hurt him. “Holy fuck…” 

“Yeah, you like that? You like it when I am buried deep in your ass baby? Like that big cock in you?” 

Phil’s eyes popped open, trying to wrap his mind around how Dan was speaking, but he was so turned on it was hard for him to figure out what to say or do. “Fu...fuck me, please, Dan.” 

“Fuck yeah, baby, gonna make you feel good.” Dan groaned as he pulled back and thrust quickly back in. “Looks so fucking hot, watching my cock get swallowed by that pretty hole. Fuck baby…” Dan kept moving, harder and harder. 

“Dan… oh god…” Phil groaned as he started stroking himself, “getting close.” 

“Not yet. I want to see that gorgeous cock of yours. Want to see you come.” Dan pulled out and pushed Phil over so he would lay on his back. Phil positioned himself, pulling his knees up to his chest. “Fuck yeah. God, baby look so fucking good like that, waiting for me. Look at that pink little hole. Can’t wait to fill you up.” Dan leaned over licked at Phil’s entrance then licked and sucked his cock, before lining up and pushing back in. “Fuck, so tight for me.” Dan shuddered.  
Phil moaned as Dan pushed back in, but was unable to speak. What the hell had gotten into Dan? He knew as soon as they were done he was going to have to ask, but right now, as Dan fucked him, he realized, even though it was ridiculous, it was turning him on. Holy shit was it confusing. They have spent many an hour reading smut fic aloud to each other, laughing so hard they could barely breathe. But now, in the moment - it was fucking hot. 

“Look at this fucking cock,” Dan said, pulling Phil out of his thoughts. He stroked Phil’s dick paying special attention to the head. “Look at that, leaking already baby? Going to come for me?” 

Phil nodded, still unable to speak. He watched Dan pump into him, watched as Dan’s hand stilled, then dragged the pad of his thumb through the sticky fluid on the tip of his dick. He shuddered again at the sensation. He never felt more desired than he did at that moment. Dan’s eyes were almost black, he was biting his lip as he watched his own dick disappear into Phil’s willing body. “Going to make me come Phil. Fucking amazing. Feel so fucking good around me baby. You going to come for me? Want you to shoot all over yourself, want to see this pretty dick shoot.” 

“Fuck, harder please Dan.” Phil moaned as Dan stroked him.

“Want me to fuck it out of you?” Dan smirked, a devilish glint in his eyes. “Want to make you fall apart baby. Can’t wait for you to come and for this tight little hole of yours to pull the come from my big cock.” Dan thrust harder, faster, as he spoke. The sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room as well as moans and grunts. “Come for me, baby. Want to see you lose it - look so fucking sexy when you come.” 

Phil threw his head back, squeezed his eyes shut and came. Come shot up his torso, his muscles taut, and his breath hitching with the force of it. “Fuck oh fuck Dan, so fucking good.” He panted, then opened his eyes. 

Dan thrust through Phil’s release but his movements jolted as he spilled into Phil. “Fuck baby, so fucking hot.” He said, then collapsed over Phil and captured his mouth with his in the first kiss of the night. He pulled back and let his head drop to the crook of Phil’s neck in order to catch his breath. 

Phil waited a few minutes, waited for their brains to come back to earth before he spoke. “What the hell was that? Baby? You never call me baby? And all that dirty talk? I didn’t even know what to say, I couldn’t even talk.” 

Dan’s body started to shake and he pushed up and off of Phil, he was laughing. “I just wanted to try it.” He wiped tears of mirth from his eyes. “What do you think? You like me calling you baby? Like me talking about your tight hole” 

Phil grimaced and poked Dan’s side, “You’re such an idiot.” 

“You liked it. I could tell you did.” 

“I didn’t hate it,” Phil said, rolling over to kiss Dan on the lips. “It was different.” 

“You liked it. You want to do it again.” Dan said against Phil’s mouth. 

“Alright.” Phil said, pulling back, “not tonight tho, my arse is sore. Not enough lube I think.” 

“Sorry. I was in a hurry.” 

“It’s okay. I like to feel where you were when I’m doing mundane things.” 

Dan smiled and kissed him again. “Same. Come on let’s go get cleaned up then time for bed.” 

“OK, daddy.” 

Dan fake gagged, “Nope! Don’t even.” 

“What you can call me baby?” 

“Daddy is so much grosser,” Dan said, pulling Phil to his feet and leading him to the bathroom. 

“You like it, daddy.” 

“No, I fucking do not,” Dan said, reaching into the shower and turning on the water. 

“Sorry have I been bad? Does baby need a spanking?” Phil bit back a chuckle, turned around and pushed out his ass. He looked over his shoulder and pouted, giving Dan puppy dog eyes.

“Keep it up and you will,” Dan said and climbed into the warm water. “I didn’t mean baby like that and you know it.” 

Phil chuckled and climbed into the shower too. “I know.” He wrapped his arms around Dan and they stood under the spray kissing and fondling each other for a few minutes. “I almost laughed a couple of times while we were doing it, but it was also hot. Now though, when we aren’t it’s just funny. Have you been reading Darry fic again?” 

“No, I have not,” Dan said and turned to grab the little bottle of shampoo. 

“Oh my god, you have! Who am I, Draco or Harry?” 

“Shut up and turn around so I can wash your hair,” Dan said. If he wasn’t already pink from the hot water Phil would have seen the blush on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> You like it? You know what to do. ;P 
> 
> Also thanks to Philly, I had the title before I even started writing it. If only they could all be that easy.


End file.
